


相遇即是相戀的開始 CH.36

by MilesZheng



Category: Kim Yongsun Solar - Fandom, Moon Byulyi Moonbyul - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesZheng/pseuds/MilesZheng
Kudos: 1





	相遇即是相戀的開始 CH.36

CH.36

星伊把容仙放在洗手檯上，星伊先去放熱水，放好之後再走回容仙面前，星伊看著眼前的容仙，不知道為什麼會對這眼前的女孩深深著迷著

手慢慢的撫著容仙的臉，容仙也蹭著星伊的手，星伊面對面一口氣把容仙抱了起來，容仙雙腿把星伊夾的很緊  
「我還想要…」星伊在容仙耳旁小聲說著，容仙沒說什麼只是低著頭，星伊也跟著他低下頭然後吻住容仙的唇。  
因為剛剛才到過高潮的身體又被星伊的熱情挑逗了起來。星伊激烈的吻著容仙的唇在往下吻到頸間，舔舐著親吻著  
「唔…」一點點的挑逗對於現在身體在非常敏感狀態的容仙都是個刺激  
星伊又把容仙放回洗手台上，一放下馬上吻住容仙的雙峰，一邊瘋狂的吸吮著另一邊慢慢的搓揉著時不時捏捏頂端  
「唔~~阿~~星….慢點…」容仙抱著星伊的頭，只是星伊把容仙的雙手放到了後面  
「撐好，等等我怕太激烈，你會受不了」容仙也乖乖聽話把手放到後面撐著

星伊看到容仙乖乖聽話也笑了起來，慢慢的星伊蹲了下去跪在地上，分開容仙的大腿。因為剛剛才高潮過，小穴裡還有點濕滑再加上容仙的姿勢，根本就是適合食用的姿勢阿。

星伊直接吻上去，瘋狂的含弄著小穴裡的小蓓蕾，容仙忍不住這舒服，身體一直往星伊的方向推進著。星伊舌頭挑弄著小蓓蕾，手指翻開小穴的門，先是在外面摸著再慢慢的把手指往裡面推，星伊先是手指不動，嘴巴跟舌頭積極的含弄著，容仙被弄得癢得不得了，身體一直亂動著  
「不要亂動，這樣我不方便吃」星伊輕拍容仙的屁股後說  
「可是我癢….」容仙又嘟嘴了  
「我說過不准你嘟嘴，我會忍不住的」星伊起身吻住容仙，手指開始瘋狂的在小穴裡搗弄著，容仙的手也抱住星伊，在星伊的身體每一處瘋狂的撫著。而星伊也吻住雙峰的蓓蕾，先是用唇含住再用齒與舌，瘋狂的啃咬舔弄著

「阿~~星伊…慢點…星」星伊絲毫沒聽進這話，他只知道要快點，要讓容仙舒服  
星伊多了根手指在容仙的小穴搗弄著，而含著蓓蕾的嘴從沒停過，而另一邊的雙峰用著手擠壓後專攻那點蓓蕾挑弄著

「星…阿~~~」容仙的身體一直想掙扎但卻一直期待著，期待著星伊帶給他的高潮與舒服  
就在多方刺激下，容仙達到第二次高潮，星伊的手指依然在小穴裡緩緩動著  
「星~星…星伊」容仙抱緊星伊  
「這次比剛剛還要舒服還要爽」容仙在星伊耳旁說著  
「真的嗎?」星伊的手繼續在容仙的小穴裡游移著  
「恩~星伊~」容仙被剛剛挑弄弄到不小心叫了出聲  
星伊突然加快速度抽動著，容仙的小穴流出更多的蜜液  
「你看，你還在興奮呢」星伊要容仙看著自己的小穴，但容仙因為害羞而趴到星伊的肩上

星伊蹲下身，把容仙的小穴一點一點的舔乾淨，最後還親了一下，然後起身穩住容仙，星伊把嘴裡的蜜液傳給容仙，容仙一開始有點驚訝，但發現星伊很享受的樣子，所以也跟著星伊沉淪下去。  
兩人在嘴裡傳遞著蜜液，也有些蜜液會不小心流出來，星伊就會馬上吻起再繼續與容仙激吻著，而身下星伊的手依然瘋狂的抽動著。剛剛就沒從高潮下來過的容仙又再一次的被星伊送上了高潮，就把手指退了出來，但嘴巴馬上含了上去，邊吸吮著邊用舌頭安撫著小蓓蕾。

星伊吻完小穴後，起身看到容仙那迷離的眼神，馬上吻住他又再一次的把口中的蜜液傳遞給容仙，這次容仙很主動的伸出舌頭到星伊的嘴裡與他的舌交纏著，星伊伸手把容仙抱了起來，容仙的雙腳夾住了星伊，星伊把容仙輕輕的靠上牆，享受著這吻的甜蜜。


End file.
